Generally, one of the driving factors in the design of modern electronics is the amount of computing power and storage that can be shoehorned into a given space. The well-known Moore's law states that the number of transistors on a given device will roughly double every eighteen months. In order to compress more processing power into ever smaller packages, transistor sizes have been reduced to the point where the ability to further shrink transistor sizes has been limited by the physical properties of the materials and processes. Designers have attempted to overcome the limits of transistor size by packaging ever larger subsystems into one chip (systems on chip), or by reducing the distance between chips, and subsequent interconnect distance.
One method used to reduce the distance between various chips forming a system is to stack chips, with electrical interconnects running vertically. This can involve multiple substrate layers, with chips on the upper and lower surfaces of a substrate. One method for applying chips to the upper and lower side of a substrate is called “flip-chip” packaging, where a substrate has conductive vias disposed through the substrate to provide an electrical connection between the upper and lower surfaces.
Solder ball grid arrays are also a technique sometimes used to joining packages, with an array of solder balls deposited on the bonding pads of a first package, and with a second package joined at its own bonding pad sites to the first pad via the solder balls. The environment with the solder ball grid array is heated to melt the solder balls and the packages compressed to cause the solder balls to contact the pads on both packages.